Problem: Solve for $n$ : $n + 16 = 5$
Answer: Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ n + 16 &=& 5 \\ \\ {-16} && {-16} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{16 + n} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{5} \\ n &=& 5 {- 16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -11$